


Study Date

by quietcloud



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/pseuds/quietcloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lets it slip that he still likes Lydia and the girl decides to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote from a request I got on wattpad but I wanted to post it here as well. I hope you enjoy this awkward stydia flirting.

« Lydia we have been at this for hours, _please_. » The boy's voice sounded strained and tired. He was looking at the strawberry blonde with wide hopeful eyes. Lydia slowly looked up from the history book in front of her. She met Stiles' eyes with her green ones and smiled when she saw his failed attempt at puppy dog eyes.

« You know that is not going to work on me, right ? » The girl asked playfully.

« It works on Scott. » Stiles answered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Lydia laughed. Her eyes were almost closed, her cheeks were slightly flushed, her whole body was moving and she just looked so damn happy and beautiful that Stiles couldn't help noticing the tug he in his stomach. He gulped and tried to regain a less awestruck look on his face.

“What's so funny?” He asked. Sure, he had been a little naive to think he could persuade Lydia the same way he did with Scott but it wasn't worth giggling for a full-on minute. Lydia's breathing started to slow down and she managed to stop her snickering.

“I'm in that state of tiredness where everything's simply funnier.” The girl explained quite rationally for someone who had been laughing their head off a few seconds ago.

“See! You're tired, we should stop studying!” Stiles pleaded.

“No, we should continue. Stiles, you know this test will count for almost half of our grade this semester.” Lydia reminded him.

“I know but I'm so tired and _bored_.” The boy emphasized the last word to prove his exasperation. He looked at her with his perfected puppy dog eyes technique again, adding a pout with his lips for good measure. Lydia's gaze lingered a second too long on his lips before rolling her eyes.

“Stiles, should I remind you that I am in fact not Scott?” The petite girl asked teasingly.

“Oh trust me, there's no way I could ever confuse you and Scott. First, he's much taller than you. And his hair isn't strawberry blonde. And he's got that weird uneven jaw thing while your face is really symmetrical.” The boy was babbling. “And I would never be attracted to him, he's like a brother to me, so it'd be kind of disgusting really.”

Lydia froze at Stiles' mentioning of his crush on her. It seemed he hadn't even noticed what he had said. To him, it was completely natural. He had been obsessed with her since the third grade, so his infatuation with her was simply a part of his life by now. But Lydia wasn't used to it. Well she had been used to it before, two years ago when he kept following her around like a dog and she had to shout at him to just leave her alone, or just straight up ignore him. But then they had become friends. And she thought he had stopped to think about her that way.

It was the strawberry blonde's turn to feel something twist in her stomach, and she looked down, biting her lip. What was she supposed to do now? She had admitted to herself that she liked him a few weeks ago, but had decided to not do anything about it because he didn't fancy her anymore and she didn't want to make their friendship complicated. Everything just felt so easy with Stiles, like she could be herself and she really didn't feel that way about a lot of people. He made her laugh and he listened to her angry rambling about their sexist biology teacher and he was just so damn  _ perfect _ . Even bickering with him was slightly enjoyable. She really didn't want to make their friendship complicated.

But now that he had let it slip that he still liked her, she decided to do something. Lydia had never been a shy person. In fact, she was rather bold when it came to flirting. However, she thought that in order to not give Stiles some kind of heart attack, she'd start with something subtle. So she took a piece of her hair in between her fingers and started twirling it absentmindedly. Then she looked at him through her eyelashes and spoke.

“Please Stiles, just five minutes.” She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes a bit. “It's important for me. Please?”

The boy looked down to hide his blushing cheeks because _ really _ ? Did she have to act this sexy around him? She was obviously unaware of the effect she had on him. Or was she? He caught a mischievous glint in her eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. Was she  _ flirting _ ? Was Lydia Martin flirting with him on purpose? He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of all those ideas that were starting to form in his head, especially that one image of him pressing Lydia up against the bookshelf. Stiles coughed loudly.

“Yeah sure, take your time.” The brunette boy said, thinking that a few minutes of silence would probably be beneficial for his nerves.

'Crap.' Lydia thought. 'He didn't get it.' She didn't actually wanted to study more, she'd just said whatever came to her mind. Seeing that her more subtle methods of seduction were not very efficient, she decided to kick it up a notch. She pretended to study for a few minutes in order to think of what to do next. She smirked as she got an idea.

She closed her book suddenly, making a loud noise and causing Stiles' head to jerk up in a mix or surprise and fear. She smiled at the action.

“You were right. I'm bored.” She said. With her best mischievous grin, Lydia added. “Entertain me. What fun things did you have in mind?”

Stiles felt his throat dry out and he gulped loudly. 'Finally', Lydia thought 'now, he got it'. Happy to have achieved her first goal, she continued on with her shameless flirting. She shifted in her seat and crossed her leg, making sure to let her skirt ride up a little bit up her leg to show more skin. Stiles blushed and started coughing again. She tried really to stop herself from smirking because it was just so easy to get him flushed. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

“So?” she asked in her most innocent tone.

“I-- Umm-- I-- I don't know.” The boy was happy he had even managed to get the words out in the right order. He didn't know if this was some sort of joke Lydia was having at his expense but what he did know was that he wouldn't be able to take it for very long. There she was, the girl of his dreams, pouting and batting her eyelashes at him and managing to look cute and sexy all at the same time and he just didn't understand how the hell he was supposed to not faint on the spot.

“Well, isn't there something you've always wanted to do with me?” The strawberry blonde asked and shit, Stiles thought he would have been better off if he had fainted. She _had_ to be doing this on purpose. Touching her hair or moving her legs could have been unintentional, but the amount of sexual innuendo in that sentence was definitely planned. He blushed again thinking of her pressed up against the bookshelf again, only this time she was moaning softly and biting his ear and Stiles decided he had to find a way to get these thoughts out of his mind for good. Burning his brain seemed like a pretty good idea. 

When Lydia leaned towards him and put her hand on his arm, he jumped out of his chair.

“Lydia, what the hell are you doing?” The boy inquired anxiously.

“What? I'm not doing anything at all.” The petite girl responded with her perfected sweetly innocent voice, standing out of her chair as she spoke. She took a few steps forward towards him and he took a few steps back.

Lydia froze. Had she been reading things the wrong way? Did he not want her like she wanted him? Usually, boys responded to her flirting with more flirting, but she had figured that Stiles was more the type to blush. But had she been wrong? Was he embarrassed because he didn't want to reject her and hurt her. The girl suddenly felt very stupid. She had always been good at reading people and at using her charms to get what she wanted. Sure, most of the guys she flirted with were a tad more responsive, but she'd thought it was different with Stiles. It was more complicated with Stiles. It was ironic really, she felt like being with him was easy, but each time she tried to analyze anything, everything mingled together in her head.

She had promised herself to not ruin their friendship and she had still done it. The girl had never felt so stupid in her life. And that included thinking her dad would come back. Her breath was starting to quicken and she felt her eyes fill with tears. 'And of course I'm gonna fucking cry in front of him now. Could this be any more humiliating?' Lydia asked herself. She knew being this tired made her more prone to crying, so why had she put herself in this situation in the first place?

The boy watched her with worried eyes. He saw her freeze and furrow her brow. He saw her breath hitch and her eyes glisten with unshed tears and a part of him broke when she looked up at him looking so lost.

Lydia looked up at Stiles and saw him through her water-filled eyes. He looked incredibly sad to see her cry and Lydia felt guilty. Hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. She looked back down, staring at a crack in the wooden floor or her feet, at anything that wasn't the boy standing in front of her. Suddenly, she felt two warm arms wrap around her the smell of everything Stiles surrounded her. She took a deep breath, put her own arms around the boy and she smiled. She thought she didn't ever need anything else. She just needed this two arms protecting her and his warm breath on the back of her neck, and she was home.

But that perfect moment couldn't last forever. Too soon, he pulled away, keeping his arms around her but lowering them so that they were around her waist and he could look at her. He still looked a little worried, but he was relieved to see Lydia had stopped her crying.

“What's up?” He asked her, his voice soft and reassuring.

She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself from the embarrassment to come.

“I'm really sorry, Stiles. It's just that I like you and I thought you wanted this too. But being your friend is amazing. It's enough for me, you know. I don't need anything more. I mean, not that I don't want more but...” Lydia was babbling awkwardly, in a manner that reminded Stiles of himself.

The boy's mind was racing, trying to understand what she was saying without getting his hopes up. In the end, he decided the best way to be sure was just to ask.

“Wait. So you were flirting with me on purpose?” He questioned, still incredulous.

“I was. But don't worry it won't happen again. I understand, you just don't like me like that.” Lydia felt her cheeks burn as they turned red and she looked down. It seemed staring at her feet was an activity she was becoming really good at.

Stiles put his fingers under her chin and he lifted her head back up so she was forced to look at him.

“Lydia, of course I like you like that. I've always wanted you.” He spoke simply, and the girl could read in his honey-colored eyes that he meant every word.

“Really?” She asked, her voice full of hope.

“Really.” The boy answered and nodded. Lydia broke into a grin and he smiled back with the same enthusiasm.

The two teenagers got closer, and Lydia put her arms around Stiles' neck. She wasn't wearing any shoes so she had to tip toe to get closer. The boy made his grip around her waist tighter, so their bodies almost touched. After what felt like an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, Lydia closed the gap and brought her mouth close to his to kiss. Except Stiles leaned down towards her at the same time and they ended up just bumping their noses.

They both laughed at the situation. Lydia figured that the awkwardness was just to be expected with Stiles. But it felt more real that way. The boy thought that this was nothing like he had imagined, but it wasn't any less perfect. He was standing there, his arms around the only girl he had ever wanted. Her hair shone in the light of the setting sun, her cheeks were that perfect shade of pink and she smelled so damn good.

In the end, they did manage to kiss and Stiles ended up being the one pressed up against a bookshelf, but he didn't mind the change in roles one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? What did you think? I really hope you liked it. Please hit that Kudos button if you did, it makes my day when I see someone liked my work. And comment with any opinions you had on it. Negative or positive, I crave feedback. Oh and you can totally suggest prompts for me to write for stydia if you want.


End file.
